<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【盾冬/stucky】一个“酒后乱性”的脑洞 by Lilian0627</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025129">【盾冬/stucky】一个“酒后乱性”的脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627'>Lilian0627</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marvel Universe, Top Steve Rogers, sidekick bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因为不会写文，所以只有脑洞，就当短文看看吧，见谅，感谢…<br/>一个在巴基20岁生日那天，两人去酒吧庆生喝酒，然后酒后乱性的甜甜脑洞～<br/>是糖！真的是糖！甜的！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【盾冬/stucky】一个“酒后乱性”的脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是巴基的20岁生日，但今天战争也还未结束，巴基和史蒂夫审问完俘虏，一前一后从审讯室走出来，外头淅淅沥沥下着小雨，这样的天气总是让人多少有点儿阴郁，</p><p>史蒂夫记得，今天是巴基的生日，小家伙20岁了，如果不是战争，这会儿他应该跟父母家人一起开开心心地过生日吧……</p><p>巴基问史蒂夫，他20岁生日的时候在做什么，史蒂夫开玩笑似的回答他：当实验小白鼠呢，</p><p>“不过，这不是重点，既然今天是你的生日，那么我们就找个酒吧好好庆祝一下吧！”</p><p>史蒂夫笑着揽过巴基的肩，两人就这么在雨中悠悠哉哉找着酒吧……</p><p>深夜的营地十分安静，只有营地最角落的一个帐篷发出了窸窸窣窣的声音，还有一点点细微的喘息声，</p><p>史蒂夫有点后悔了，为什么要去酒吧庆祝呢，想也知道巴基这个刚满20岁的小屁孩酒量不会大到哪里去，偏偏还是个不爱听话的，兴头上来酒就喝多了，而这酒一喝多了……就容易出事，比如现在，</p><p>巴基骑在史蒂夫身上蹭来蹭去，早就蹭得某个部位胀到发痛，但又什么都不能做，</p><p>史蒂夫喜欢巴基，更准确的说，他爱巴基，他的小男孩，他的搭档，他的宝贝，从他第一次见到巴基，他就有这种感觉，他也不知道这是为什么……</p><p>但正因为爱，史蒂夫就不能碰巴基，一个男人爱着另一个男人，哦，男孩，这算怎么回事？他不能任由自己自私的爱，去伤害巴基，可眼前这种情况又是怎么回事？史蒂夫有些迷茫，</p><p>巴基一边在史蒂夫身上四处煽风点火，一边小小声地念着：</p><p>“我爱你，史蒂夫，抱抱我……说好的生日礼物你还没给我呢……我要你，现在……”</p><p>其实巴基没怎么醉，他以前在里海营当吉祥物的时候就没少偷喝酒，只是没让史蒂夫知道，现在也不过是借着一点儿醉意，任性一下罢了，</p><p>具体这一晚到底发生了什么呢，反正他俩睡了，史蒂夫妥协了，巴基心满意足，</p><p>于是第二天醒来，史蒂夫十分郑重地对巴基说道：</p><p>“巴基，如果我们在战争中活下来，我们就结婚吧，然后回到布鲁克林或者你的家，就我们两个人。”</p><p>巴基笑着扑到史蒂夫身上，俏皮回他：</p><p>“好啊，所以我们一定要在战争中活下来哦。”</p><p>我们一定要在战争中活下来哦……</p><p>史蒂夫在眼看着飞机爆炸，自己沉入深海时，脑中也在反复着这句话，直到后来再次醒来，直到……</p><p>“你看，我们还是活下来了嘛，虽然不那么顺利。”</p><p>“100岁生日快乐，巴基。”</p><p>蜡烛熄灭，今夜无眠❤</p><p>（这是糖哦！是糖！）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>